Что произошло (Часть 1)
Пятое января 2012 года Пятого января 2012 года пользователи 4chan'a обнаружили загадочное сообщение, белый текст на черном фоне гласил: Привет. Мы ищем людей с высоким уровнем интеллекта. Чтобы найти их мы разработали тест. В этом изображении скрыто сообщение. '' Найдите его, и оно приведёт вас к нам. Мы с нетерпением ожидаем встречи с теми немногими, кто пройдёт через всё это.'' Удачи. 3301. В то время доска /x/ посвященная паранормальным явлениям не пользовалась большой популярностью. ' 'Многие подумали что это очередная ARG, кто то думал что это была программа набора в АНБ, и по сей день мало кто знает, куда ведёт "кроличья нора". Добро пожаловать в мир цикад. Поскольку в тексте упоминалось, что в данном изображении есть секретное сообщение внутри, пользователи быстро пытались найти его разными способами. Пользователи 4'chan догадались открыть изображение в текстовом редакторе, сделав это, они обнаружили строчку "VS CLAVDIVS CAESAR says "lxxt> 33m2mqkyv2gsq3q = w] O2ntk". Упоминание Цезаря как бы намекает на использование одноименного шифра. *Шифр Цезаря — это вид шифра подстановки, в котором каждый символ в открытом тексте заменяется символом, находящимся на некотором постоянном числе позиций левее или правее него в алфавите. Например, в шифре со сдвигом вправо на 3, А была бы заменена на Г, Б станет Д, и так далее. Для удобства будем считать что число 3 в примере это ключ шифрования. Но какой ключ нужен для этой записи? Всё очень просто, Тибе́рий Клавдий Цезарь был 5 Императором Римской Империи. И было принято решение сдвигать все буквы на 5 позиций назад. После этих манипуляций была получена ссылка. Перейдя по ней пользователь видели следующее изображение. Текст на изображении гласит: "Упс. Вас просто заманили сюда. Похоже вы не можете догадаться как получить сообщение". Казалось бы что это тупик, но это было не так. Это Сообщение тоже содержало скрытое послание. Через некоторое время пользователи догадались что для того чтобы расшифровать текст нодо использовать программу OutGuess. Открыв файл с помощью OutGuess было обнаружено следующие послание. Here is a book code. To find the book, and more information, go to 1:20, 2:3, 3:5, 4:20, 5:5, 6:53, 7:1, 8:8, 9:2, 10:4, 11:8, 12:4, 13:13, 14:4, 15:8, 16:4, 17:5, 18:14, 19:7, 20:31, 21:12, 22:36, 23:2, 24:3, 25:5, 26:65, 27:5, 28:1, 29:2, 30:18, 31:32, 32:10, 33:3, 34:25, 35:10, 36:7, 37:20, 38:10, 39:32, 40:4, 41:40, 42:11, 43:9, 44:13, 45:6, 46:3, 47:5, 48:43, 49:17, 50:13, 51:4, 52:2, 53:18, 54:4, 55:6, 56:4, 57:24, 58:64, 59:5, 60:37, 61:60, 62:12, 63:6, 64:8, 65:5, 66:18, 67:45, 68:10, 69:2, 70:17, 71:9, 72:20, 73:2, 74:34, 75:13, 76:21 Good luck. 3301 Ссылка вела в сабреддит где пользователя встречало большое количество сообщений (постов) с самыми разнообразным содержанием. В основном там был текст, но также были найдены два изображения. Welcome.jpg|Welcome problems.jpg|Problems Открыв данные изображения при помощи OutGuess были получены следующие сообщения. Первое Сообщение было получено из Welcome.jpg. -----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE----- Hash: SHA1 - From here on out, we will cryptographically sign all messages with this key. It is available on the mit keyservers. Key ID 7A35090F, as posted in a2e7j6ic78h0j. Patience is a virtue. Good luck. 3301 -----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE----- Version: GnuPG v1.4.11 (GNU/Linux) iQIcBAEBAgAGBQJPBRz7AAoJEBgfAeV6NQkP1UIQALFcO8DyZkecTK5pAIcGez7k ewjGBoCfjfO2NlRROuQm5CteXiH3Te5G+5ebsdRmGWVcah8QzN4UjxpKcTQRPB9e /ehVI5BiBJq8GlOnaSRZpzsYobwKH6Jy6haAr3kPFK1lOXXyHSiNnQbydGw9BFRI fSr//DY86BUILE8sGJR6FA8Vzjiifcv6mmXkk3ICrT8z0qY7m/wFOYjgiSohvYpg x5biG6TBwxfmXQOaITdO5rO8+4mtLnP//qN7E9zjTYj4Z4gBhdf6hPSuOqjh1s+6 /C6IehRChpx8gwpdhIlNf1coz/ZiggPiqdj75Tyqg88lEr66fVVB2d7PGObSyYSp HJl8llrt8Gnk1UaZUS6/eCjnBniV/BLfZPVD2VFKH2Vvvty8sL+S8hCxsuLCjydh skpshcjMVV9xPIEYzwSEaqBq0ZMdNFEPxJzC0XISlWSfxROm85r3NYvbrx9lwVbP mUpLKFn8ZcMbf7UX18frgOtujmqqUvDQ2dQhmCUywPdtsKHFLc1xIqdrnRWUS3CD eejUzGYDB5lSflujTjLPgGvtlCBW5ap00cfIHUZPOzmJWoEzgFgdNc9iIkcUUlke e2WbYwCCuwSlLsdQRMA//PJN+a1h2ZMSzzMbZsr/YXQDUWvEaYI8MckmXEkZmDoA RL0xkbHEFVGBmoMPVzeC =fRcg -----END PGP SIGNATURE----- Перевод: С этого момента мы будем подписывать все сообщения этим криптографическим ключом. Он доступен на серверах ключей mit. Код ключа 7A35090F, как опубликовано в a2e7j6ic78h0j. Терпение добродетель. Удача. И второе послание из файла Problems.jpg -----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE----- Hash: SHA1 The key has always been right in front of your eyes. This isn't the quest for the Holy Grail. Stop making it more difficult than it is. Good luck. 3301 -----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE----- Version: GnuPG v1.4.11 (GNU/Linux) iQIcBAEBAgAGBQJPCBl3AAoJEBgfAeV6NQkPo6EQAKghp7ZKYxmsYM96iNQu5GZV fbjUHsEL164ZLctGkgZx2H1HyYFEc6FGvcfzqs43vV/IzN4mK0SMy2qFPfjuG2JJ tv3x2QfHMM3M2+dwX30bUD12UorMZNrLo8HjTpanYD9hL8WglbSIBJhnLE5CPlUS BZRSx0yh1U+wbnlTQBxQI0xLkPIz+xCMBwSKl5BaCb006z43/HJt7NwynqWXJmVV KScmkpFC3ISEBcYKhHHWv1IPQnFqMdW4dExXdRqWuwCshXpGXwDoOXfKVp5NW7Ix 9kCyfC7XC4iWXymGgd+/h4ccFFVm+WWOczOq/zeME+0vJhJqvj+fN2MZtvckpZbc CMfLjn1z4w4d7mkbEpVjgVIU8/+KClNFPSf4asqjBKdrcCEMAl80vZorElG6OVIH aLV4XwqiSu0LEF1ESCqbxkEmqp7U7CHl2VW6qv0h0Gxy+/UT0W1NoLJTzLBFiOzy QIqqpgVg0dAFs74SlIf3oUTxt6IUpQX5+uo8kszMHTJQRP7K22/A3cc/VS/2Ydg4 o6OfN54Wcq+8IMZxEx+vxtmRJCUROVpHTTQ5unmyG9zQATxn8byD9Us070FAg6/v jGjo1VVUxn6HX9HKxdx4wYGMP5grmD8k4jQdF1Z7GtbcqzDsxP65XCaOYmray1Jy FG5OlgFyOflmjBXHsNad =SqLP -----END PGP SIGNATURE----- Перевод: Ключ всегда был прямо перед вашими глазами. Это не поиски Святого Грааля. Прекратите усложнять это больше, чем оно есть на самом деле. Удачи.